Noteworthy
by yukki-kouhai
Summary: Inoue Seiyuri was the ugly step sister. Well, she wasn't ugly but she definitely wasn't good looking like her stepsister, Koizume Suzuha. So obviously there was no way she could compete with her over someone like Midorima Shintaro, their new neighbour. MidorimaxOC ShintaroxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Noteworthy  
****1 – _mundane_**

Inoue Seiyuri was a very mundane person.

Koizume Suzuha, her stepsister was a very heavenly person.

She was bright and very talkative, she had many hobbies, and she had soft brown hair and her eyes were a very bright and clear blue colour that shocked everyone.

Seiyuri was very plain compared to the girl, her hair which was wavy never seemed to cooperate with her so it was always down and her eyes were the same hazel colour her father had.

When people learned they were sisters that immediate look of confusion entered their eyes once they saw how different the two sixteen year old girls were, but then Seiyuri mentioned them being stepsisters and then it all seemed to make sense.

The two were total opposites so that fact that they didn't get along was only to be expected.

"DAD SEIYURI TOOK THE BIGGER ROOM!" Suzuha screamed at the top of her lungs as she stood in front of Seiyuri, just outside of the empty bedroom that the hazel eyed girl stood in.

There were a few steps and Koizume Takashi's voice reached them, "we all agreed on first come first serve, Suzu. Sorry, you're going to have to use the other room." He called to her in an apologetic voice and then his steps were heard as he walked away.

Seiyuri's lips twitched upwards slightly and her eyes moved back to Suzuha in a slightly challenging way.

Suzuha huffed lightly. "But I have more things!" She whined loud before letting out a loud groan and dragging her bags to the next room over. Seiyuri waited for a moment before the door slammed closed and she heard Suzuha's muffled screaming. "WHY COULDN'T WE JUST STAY IN KYOTO?"

Of course Suzuha would be angry that they'd moved so suddenly for Seiyuri's mom's job transfer. She had to leave everything behind like her club activities, friends, and most importantly, her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Seiyuri had to leave behind the school uniform, which she happened to be quite fond of. Like seriously, would Shutoku's school uniform be as comfortable as her old school's was?

She had so much to worry about.

.

.

.

By Sunday afternoon their new house had been set perfectly but Seiyuri found she was unable to find comfort in her new home. The floors felt unbearably cold beneath her feet and despite being filled with furniture, the house felt empty.

Finishing her lunch quickly Seiyuri stood up and placed her dirty dishes into the sink where her mom would wash them later. Just as she made it to the bottom of the stairs, Takashi called out to her from his place snuggled in between her mom and Suzuha on the couch.

"Seiyuri, can you go with Suzu to greet the neighbours? Here, bring them these—"

Seiyuri sighed lightly and tuned him out, nodding robotically as she reached forward and grabbed one of the baskets from his hands as Suzuha grabbed the other.

As the two girls walked out of the house, Seiyuri couldn't help but notice how differently they were dressed. While Suzuha had her hair in cute braids and a nice outfit, Seiyuri's hair was in a high ponytail and she had on a loose shirt and simple shorts.

They went to the house at their left first and were displeased to find that they were the nosey type as they kept the two girls standing at the door for at least ten minutes as they interrogated them on where they lived before, what their parents did, how come Seiyuri's real dad left her mom, and by the time they asked Suzuha why her real mom wasn't with her dad the blue eyed girl had a displeased expression on her face.

"She's dead." She answered blankly and the woman blinked in shock at Suzuha's blunt answer before she quickly and hesitantly apologized, snatching the basket out of Seiyuri's hands and giving them a quick goodbye before the door slammed closed.

Seiyuri swallowed nervously as she knew how the subject of Suzuha's mom was very sensitive and she cast a glance at Suzuha, to find that her mouth was turned down as they made their way into the yard of their other neighbours.

Pressing the doorbell at the same time as Suzuha knocked on the door, Seiyuri jumped and turned to her stepsister before they both glared at each other.

"I had it." Suzuha huffed.

Seiyuri's eye twitched. "What do you think the doorbell is there for?"

"Appearance." Suzuha answered without hesitation.

"How can it be for appearances only if it works?"

Suzuha shrugged. "Whatever, doorbells are to mainstream anyway."

"You're mainstream." Seiyuri snapped back.

The two glared harshly at each other before the door open and they both turned to the front, a sweet smile on Suzuha's face and the blank look returning to Seiyuri's.

It was boy.

He was very tall and had green hair and glasses that covered his green eyes, and in his arms he held a smaller girl with long green hair as she clutched his white shirt tightly. "What?" He immediately asked, not bothering to seem polite.

A blush spread across Suzuha's cheeks and she thrust her arms forward with the basket, her mouth opening as she formed unidentified words.

Seiyuri forced a smile. "We're the new neighbours and we just wanted to—" At that moment Suzuha snapped out of dumb mode and jumped in quickly, covering Seiyuri slightly.

"—to meet our lovely neighbours!" Suzuha grinned widely and cutely tilted her head. "I'm Koizume Suzuha, here, this is for you." She greeted him and pushed the basket to him once more.

The green haired boy eyed her for a moment before her reached out with tapped fingers and grabbed the basket from Suzuha's hands and Seiyuri noticed with amusement that her stepsister had purposely brushed her hand against the boys.

The boy blinked. "I'm Midorima Shintaro."

Suzuha opened her mouth and said something about what school he was attending and Seiyuri couldn't help but let her eyes stray to the little girl in the boy's arms, her chest swelling slightly. She had a soft spot for children.

Just as Suzuha asked Midorima something about showing her the neighbourhood, Seiyuri took a step forward.

"What's her name?" She asked lightly as she reached up to the outstretched hand of the little girl who looked to be about four years old.

Suzuha and Midorima turned their eyes to Seiyuri as the little girl smiled shyly and pulled Seiyuri's hand into her chest as she hugged it. There was a moment of silence as the girl glanced at Midorima expectantly.

"Her name is Hisoka." Midorima said slowly.

Seiyuri smiled without forcing it. "Hello, Hisoka." She shook Hisoka's hand lightly before a hand gripped the back of her collar and she was tugged back slightly. Suzuha gave her an unimpressed look.

"We better get back, your mom might want help with the garden." She said and with a sweet smile to Midorima, she turned and walked to the yards gate.

"Hey."

Seiyuri and Suzuha stopped at the gate and they both turned back to Midorima, Seiyuri curiously and Suzuha hopefully. "W-what is it, Midorima-kun?" Suzuha asked brightly and the boy's eyes shifted from her to Seiyuri, startling her.

"What's your name?" He asked blankly.

Seiyuri blinked. "I'm—"

"SEIYURI!" Suzuha snapped loudly as she reached forward and grabbed her arm. Seiyuri let out a loud yelp as her stepsister dragged her out of the yard and she glanced backwards at Hisoka and spared her one last smile before she was fully out of sight.

What a cute little girl.

Eh.

She guessed the boy was cute too.

.

.

.

By that certain time in April the cherry blossoms had already started to fall, so as the two stepsisters walked to their new school in silence they couldn't help but stare at the falling petals that twisted in the wind slightly.

Finally, Suzuha broke the silence. "Uhm, are you actually going to attempt to make friends this year—"

"No." Seiyuri immediately cut in. "There is no need for friends."

"Only because you're a loner." Suzuha mumbled under her breath before her eyes lit up once more. "I'm going to make Midorima-kun my boyfriend." She suddenly declared causing Seiyuri to glance at her with a raised eye brow.

"And how are you going to do that?" She asked blankly, seeming uninterested.

Suzuha grinned mischievously. "Seduction of course. He may seem too formal but he's a teenage boy, they have urges." She replied easily too comfortable with saying such things.

Seiyuri's face twisted and she stared at Suzuha with a disgusted expression. "I don't need to know that stuff."

"You're so immature." Suzuha rolled her eyes. "You have no experience with anything sexual so you wouldn't know what it's like to lust after someone."

Seiyuri cringed. "Oh, and you do?" She couldn't help but snap back however she suddenly remembered how Suzuha wore a scarf around her neck for a whole week and eventually it was found it that she was hiding her love bites from her boyfriend. "On second thought, don't answer that." She added once she saw the suggestive smile that spread across her face.

"I'm still a virgin, however I had done things with my boyfriend." Suzuha admitted lightly and she smiled innocently at Seiyuri. "What do you think relationships are for?"

"Love." Seiyuri answered immediately. "And I said you didn't have to answer my question, I don't want to know about that kind of stuff." She snapped as her cheeks went slightly red, seeming embarrassed with their topic as she glanced around them cautiously.

Suzuha gave Seiyuri a playful shove. "You this one time my boyfriend and I were making out and then he did this weird thing with his tongue, it sent me into overdrive. Especially since at the same time his hand was—"

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Seiyuri yelled loudly as she slapped her hand over her ears, flashing Suzuha a disgusted glare.

The blue eyed girl only smiled. "His hand was—"

"I'm leaving." Seiyuri declared loudly and ran ahead so she was safe distance away from her stepsister. As she walked she couldn't help but let her embarrassment show through blushing and she felt her ears burn.

Of course talking about things like that made her embarrassed.

She didn't have her first kiss yet.

It didn't really matter to her though, since she didn't have anyone she'd ever thought of kissing.

.

.

.

"My name is Inoue Seiyuri and I'm going to be your new classmate. Uhm, I don't really know what to say other than my name so…"

The teacher gave her a strained smile. "Do you have any hobbies or something you like to do?" He asked lightly.

She dropped everything she used to do once her dad left.

"No." She answered seeming slightly displeased at the thought of her dad. "I don't have anything I like."

"Okay, I guess you can sit there in front of Takao-kun." A black haired boy jumped in surprise before he raised his hand to indicate he was Takao and Seiyuri nodded before she picked her bag off the floor and made her way to her new seat.

Hesitantly the teacher went back to his lesson and Seiyuri couldn't help but slouch in her seat in a bored manner, having already been taught that certain subject in math at her previous school.

It was halfway through class that the door slid open and Seiyuri sat up straight when she saw a mob of green hair as the boy at the door bowed to the teacher. "Sorry I'm late, Hayama-sensei. I had something to attend to this morning."

The teacher smiled briefly. "It is fine, Midorima-kun." He waved off Midorima's tardiness and Seiyuri blinked in surprise as he walked in and no one seemed to stare at him funny, despite the fact that he held the string that made sure the helium balloon didn't fly away.

It was definitely weird.

As he walked past her desk she stiffened when his head turned in her direction however she realized that he was not looking at her, but at the black haired boy who sat behind her. They exchanged a few words before Midorima sat down at the back row, diagonally across from her.

She surprised herself by being disappointed that he hadn't acknowledged her.

But she was a very mundane person, so it was to be expected.

* * *

**Hello, readers. I just want to say that this is just a better version of my other Midorima story called Missed Me because that fanfic is awful. There are so many grammar problems and it's just so predictable, though I'll admit this story will probably be very predictable as well. But back on topic, because this is pretty much a rewrite of that other fanfic you may notice some similarities between the two if you've read my other one, I advise you not to as I am very embarrassed with it.  
Anyway, recently I've come to the conclusion that I like writing kissing scenes and I decided to act upon that liking and I've decided to write this fanfic. Because of this there may be a lot of kissing scenes in here and I don't know how I am going to do this with a character like Midorima and I don't even know why I picked Midorima but I did. So sorry if you don't like it. Also I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes in here, I probably won't edit them until the story is completed but please point them out when you see them so I know where to edit because most of the time I never catch all of them, don't feel rude because it's helping me.  
But thanks for reading and please review/comment. They give me determination to write a new chapter, as you may notice I might update slow because sometimes I get no reviews and I start beginning to think that everyone hates my story.  
True story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Noteworthy  
****2 – _loathsome_**

By the time gym rolled around Seiyuri found that people in Shutoku surprisingly seemed friendlier than her classmates back from Kyoto. While in Kyoto her classmates got from her way of speaking that she wanted to be left alone, so they left her alone. Her new classmates however swarmed her during the breaks, in the halls, and uncomfortably, in the changing room.

Self-consciously covering her body with her shirt as some females in her classroom swarmed around her with wide smiles, throwing random questions at her that she'd already answered.

"Uhm, no. I already told you that I don't have a boyfriend. I'm not a lesbian. Suzu is my stepsister that's why we have different surnames. I'm pretty sure gym class is starting so we really should be going—" Before she even finished her sentence the girls jumped in shock before they all ran out of the door at the same time.

A few lingering boys outside of the girls changing room took this chance to glance in and Seiyuri's eyes widened then their gazes landed on her. Her face burst into colour and she threw herself to the side where they couldn't see her.

So far her first day wasn't going as she planned it.

She wanted to be perceived as a loner so they wouldn't come to her, yet they came to her!

Strange people.

Pulling the gym shirt over her head Seiyuri pulled her long wavy hair into a high ponytail before she walked out of the changing room and ignored the boys snickering at her as she practically ran to the gym.

By the time she got there people were already running laps so she discreetly joined in and much to her pleasure she wasn't noticed by anyone.

That was until she tripped.

Groaning lightly as she pulled her knee to her chest the hazel eyed girl looked at the scraped skin. She could feel eyes on her as people around her slowed to a stop beside her as they fawned over her, kindly helping her up making her suspicious on if they were being nice to mock her.

It was freakish on how kind they were.

A hand wrapped around her arm and she was pulled up slightly by the black haired boy who sat behind her, Takao. He held her up as she regained her footing and he grinned widely at her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, I just wasn't watching where I was going." Seiyuri forced a smile and after a while, she slowly migrated back into the gym activities without much attention being drawn to her.

Yes, her first day was the opposite as what she hoped it would be.

.

.

.

By the end of the week people finally seemed to get the hint that Seiyuri would rather be alone and slowly, they left her alone though not in a rude way. Surprisingly random groups of people would ask her to join them for lunch, however Seiyuri always refused politely.

These people must have been raised differently from the people in Kyoto, because they were angels compared to her old classmates.

Upon listening to gossip Seiyuri learned that Midorima and Takao were both players on the basketball team since last year and were starters. It also became known really quickly that Midorima was a firm believer in Oha-Asa and he always had the day's lucky item.

"So if the day's lucky item was women's pads, would you carry a box of them around?" Seiyuri heard Takao ask Midorima from their place sitting behind her during the lunch hour.

There was a small silence as Midorima hesitated before, "of course. However I would wrap paper around the box so people would not see."

Takao's cheerful laugh resonated throughout the classroom. "You're nuts, Shin-chan!"

There was ringing and Seiyuri glanced downwards at her bag where her smart phone was resting in the side pocket. Reaching down and grabbing it she frowned when 'Stupid' popped up as the caller before she dragged her finger across the screen and brought it to her ear. "What is it, Suzu?"

Suzuha let out a loud wail. "S-S-Seiyuri, these b-boys cornered me and w-wouldn't leave me alone. T-they're waiting outside of the t-toilet for me! Help me!" She sobbed into the phone and Seiyuri's stomach twisted in annoyance.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She hissed into the phone, her voice louder than she meant it to be causing the people around her to glance at her in shock as she stood abruptly. "Where are you?" She demanded harshly.

"T-the t-toilet, you dummy!" Suzuha screeched.

"I know that you dumbass, I meant which one?" Seiyuri snapped back as she walked briskly out of the classroom. Suzuha gave her answer and Seiyuri started to march down the hall, drawing eyes to her as she headed to the toilets on the second floor.

As she neared the toilets Suzuha was stuck in Seiyuri caught sight of the group of boys lounging just outside of the door. Her steps slowed when she recognized them as the same boys who saw her in the changing room.

She sped up quickly and when she was in arm's length of them she immediately pushed the closet one, making him stumble into one of his friends.

"What the hell's your problem?" She demanded angrily as the boy regained his footing and they all glanced at her in shock.

"What the hell's _your_ problem?" The one with a shaved head growled at her as he took a step near. "You're the one pushing random people around."

Seiyuri took a step forward. "And you're the one stalking girls and trapping them in the toilets!" She exclaimed loudly causing more eyes of the observers around them to land on the group. "Let me through, and leave Suzuha alone." She snapped and attempted to walk past them.

The one with the shaved head placed his hand on her shoulder and he shoved her backwards harshly, making her stumble. She hit the ground and finally realized how big the crowd had gotten.

Seriously. Was this a damn shoujo manga?

Pushing herself to stand Seiyura immediately shoved back the boy with all her strength and while he stumbled he hadn't fallen to the ground.

Anger flashed through his eyes and he tilted his head, "aren't you the one we saw changing?" He laughed with his friends. "It is! It is! Hey, I heard your mom seduced Suzuha-chan's dad and that's why your dad left her. Is that true?"

Seiyuri blinked in shock before she threw herself forward. Her fist hit his face hard and this time he fell to the ground, however Seiyuri went with him. She sat on top of him and raised her fist once more however a cold hand yanked her up.

Midorima stared down at her coldly. "Seiyuri, people are watching."

For a brief moment, Seiyuri was shocked at how familiar he addressed her before she processed his words and pulled herself from his grip, her face red with anger. "Don't touch me." She snapped harshly before slamming the door to the toilets open and walked in.

Grabbing Suzuha's wrist Seiyuri pulled her stepsister out of the washroom and walked her to the classroom. By that time the lunch bell signalling that lunch was over rang and Seiyuri made her way back to her class, expecting to be expelled as soon as she returned.

But shockingly, not one had tattled so she simply sat down and ignored all of the nervous and confused glances sent her way.

Seiyuri had only told people that she and Suzuha were stepsisters; she hadn't said anything about their family's past, obviously.

So how did that boy come up with that accusation?

.

.

.

Great, just freaking great.

First the whole incident at school and now this.

Koizume Ayane smiled at her daughter widely from her place in the hall. "Sei-chan, I'm so glad you could make it home. We have guests over." She motioned to the family sitting in the living room and Seiyuri found herself meeting eyes with Midorima.

She swallowed and turned her eyes to the boy's mom and she forced a smile, bowing her head. "It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Seiyuri." The black haired woman smiled kindly and introduced herself as Koharu.

Suzuha sat right beside Midorima on their couch and moved closer to him, pressing herself against his side as she patted the spot beside her, glancing up at Seiyuri.

"Come sit, Seiyuri." She smiled widely and Seiyuri found herself wondering how the girl could act so natural despite what happened earlier at school.

"No thanks, I think I'm just going to go up to my room. I'm feeling a little sick." She lied easily and without waiting for an answer turned and walked up the stairs, tugging the sleeve of her uniform over her bruised hand.

She stayed in her room until her mom came up and walked in, a strained smile on her face.

"Sei-chan, you really should come and socialize more. Suzu told me you haven't made any friends at school and I'm starting to get a little worried." Ayane licked her lips. "Shintaro-kun seems like a nice boy, maybe if you spend enough time together—"

"Mom, Suzuha likes Midorima." Seiyuri cut in before remembering the incident that happened that afternoon and she cringed. "Besides, I don't even like him."

"Don't be discouraged just because Suzu is going for him, have confidence in yourself. Have a little fun, go out with boys and experiment a little—"

"MOM." Seiyuri snapped. "You're telling me to do things that other moms are telling their girls not to do. Are you mental?" She asked in amazement however Ayane only smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you mostly likely never had your first kiss and Suzuha said last Saturday while we were out shopping that you were on the path to being a cat lady, so I got a little worried and decided it was okay for you. You'll definitely make safe choices."

Seiyuri groaned and stood. She walked out of her room and ignored her mom's calls for her as she walked down the stairs to the dining room where she knew dinner would be waiting for her.

A cat lady?

No. Freaking. Way.

She liked dogs better.

.

.

.

Despite the happy atmosphere around the Koizume family and his family, Midorima couldn't help but feel displeased with the situation. He'd been placed in between the two stepsisters and the Koizume one was uncomfortably close.

He knew the other one had a different surname but he hadn't learnt it so… Seiyuri it was.

He would rather be sitting beside his four year old sister but his mom insisted he socialize with the Koizume girl and Seiyuri, however the latter seemed to be just as reluctant as he was to talk to each other.

Finally, his mom caught the Koizume sister's attention and he finally moved away from her only that placed him closer to Seiyuri. He sucked in a frustrated breath and turned his attention to his mom.

"I have a lot of hobbies." The Koizume sister answered with a luminous smile. "I do volleyball, badminton, a little bit of basketball. I used to draw but I gave up on that eventually, I'm more of a sports person."

"That's great, what about you Seiyuri?" His mom asked with bright eyes.

Seiyuri stiffened. "I don't have any hobbies." She admitted bluntly.

Ayane smiled nervously. "Not anymore, at least. Sei-chan actually has played the violin since she was eight but she suddenly stopped."

Koharu blinked. "Oh, that's such a coincidence. Shintaro here has played the piano since a young age as well, perhaps one day they can play a duet together." She laughed lightly.

"Oh yeah, that would be wonderful!" Ayane exclaimed happily.

"**Never**." Seiyuri and Midorima spoke at the same time, shocking everyone at how instantly they said the same exact thing. The two glanced at each other in annoyance before they turned away with angry expressions.

After a tense silence the two women returned to their talking, this time the subject being how both of their husbands were at work. It was when Suzuha spoke that the tenseness returned.

"Hisoka-chan, do you want to come and watch TV with me?" She asked the small green haired girl who was staring at her lap silently. Suzuha blinked when the little girl didn't acknowledge her and she turned to Koharu with a forced smile. "Oh, she seems to be ignoring me." She laughed nervously, seeming slightly disappointed.

"No, actually…" Koharu bit her lip before she glanced at her daughter before returning her attention back to Suzuha. "Hisoka-chan is deaf."

Silence.

Then suddenly, Suzuha burst into tears. "I-I-I'm s-sorry, I d-d-didn't know!" She cried loudly drawing Hisoka's attention and Midorima stiffened when he realized that once again, people were going to feel sorry for them for having a deaf person in their family.

No one said anything as Suzuha's cries echoed throughout the room when suddenly, Seiyuri's chair scraped against the ground as she stood.

She seemed to be unaffected as she walked around the table and stopped right in front of Hisoka, who looked up at her with wide eyes. Seiyuri smiled softly and she simply held out her hand and without hesitance, Hisoka took it.

Slowly, Suzuha's crying stopped as everyone watched the two girls walk out of the room.

For the rest of the night Seiyuri and Hisoka played in the yard, drew, played a few video games, and just hung out. No words were exchanged between the smaller and older girl, however they both seemed truly happy.

Watching as his younger sister reluctantly let go of Seiyuri's hand, Midorima couldn't stop the tiny curve in his lips from appearing as he turned his eyes to stare at Seiyuri.

Her expression was kind and gentle, so different from the ferocious girl who didn't hesitate to lunge at a group of boys that afternoon. Despite the loathsome encounter they had briefly that set them in the wrong direction, Midorima couldn't help but push it aside.

Seiyuri seemed to be a noteworthy person.

* * *

**So, what did you think of Hisoka being deaf? Were you expecting it or nah?  
Anyway, like I said I will go back and fix all the mistakes once this story is finished as I'm too lazy now.  
Reviews would be lovely:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Noteworthy  
****3 – _unrealistic_**

It was odd.

During the first week, Midorima seemed to have no interest in her what-so-ever. Even seeming like he was ignoring, as he never glanced at her when Takao would randomly come to speak to her or even bothered to greet her.

But now…

Shifting in her seat uncomfortably, Seiyuri attempted to ignore the eyes burning into the side of her head. In his seat Midorima sat with his chin in his palm as he stared at her blankly, not at all bothering to hide that fact that he was staring at her.

What was different now?

The bell rang for lunch and the teacher dropped the chalk in his hands without a care as he immediately walked out of the classroom, not wanting to be with the student's longer than necessary.

Sighing softly Seiyuri dug into her pocket and brought out the money her mom gave her earlier that morning. Pushing her chair backwards she stood and slowly walked to the cafeteria where she would by something simple to eat.

"That's her, isn't it?"

Seiyuri stiffened as she walked down the hall when she noticed that people had started to stare at her with uneasy and distrustful eyes. She swallowed and quickened her pace, confused on why people's attitude had changed so quickly towards her.

"Yeah, stay away from her. She might steal your boyfriend like her mom stole Suzuha-chan's dad." One black haired girl warned her friends and they immediately shifted away from the hazel eyed girl.

Her stomach dropped and Seiyuri's breaths sped up in dread. Where had they heard that? Her family problems had not once been mentioned by her so no one should have known anything about her mom and Suzuha's dad.

So where? Where were they coming from?

By the time that she returned to her classroom her face was noticeably paler than it was when she left and when she numbly sat down she no longer had the appetite to eat anything. She wanted to throw up, actually.

"Seiyuri-chan?" Takao's curious voice reached her ears and Seiyuri twisted in her seat. Takao's eyes widened and he blinked. "Hey, are you okay? You're not looking so good…" He trailed off.

Without answering the girl turned back around and stared at her desk blankly, desperately hoping that the bell would ring and people would stop whispering about her.

She was wrong. This place was worse than her old school.

.

.

.

Seiyuri laid face down on her bed in her quiet room as she listened to the muffled voices of her mom and Takashi fawning over Suzuha from downstairs. Praising her for easily making the volleyball team and becoming a starter.

Did they know that rumours were spreading about them?

Of course not.

The Midorima family invited them over for dinner and this time Takashi and Midorima Hitoka would both be present. Because of this Seiyuri was told to dress nice seeing as Hitoka was a doctor and according to Koharu, was very strict and intimidating at first.

Seiyuri couldn't care less about first impressions so by the time 6pm rolled around she came down the stairs dressed in a simple shirt and jeans. Her mom and Takashi voiced their displeasure with her attire and then motioned to Suzuha, who was dressed in a cute but formal dress.

Ayane frowned. "Why can't you be a little more like Suzu? Look at how pretty she's dressed."

"I don't want to cross any boundaries, but I am you're stepfather and I don't approve of how carelessly you take things. Hitoka-san is a very successful person and we don't want him being offended in any way." Takashi commented lightly, though his lips were turned down.

Suzuha simply smiled, probably thinking how if Seiyuri was dressed like that then it would only make herself look better.

Reluctantly the family moved out of the door and made their way to their neighbours. Koharu opened the door and invited them in kindly, showing them where to sit.

The woman blinked before zooming in on the two stepsisters. "Would you mind going upstairs and getting Shintaro? He's been cooped up there with his studies since he came home from school." She gave them a smile.

"Sure thing!" Suzuha agreed eagerly and Seiyuri nodded quietly.

The two made their way up the stairs and Seiyuri slowed down as she walked up the steps. She came to a stop and couldn't help but stare at the pictures on the wall of the Midorima family, not noticing that Suzuha had gone ahead.

There was one picture with Hisoka being held up high by her brother with a big smile on her face and Seiyuri couldn't help but let a smile cross her lips as she turned to stare at the other pictures, the bright and happy face of Hisoka drawing her attention every time.

"You must be Seiyuri." The girl jumped and turned to the left and her eyes were drawn to a man with green hair that stood at the top of the stairs, staring down at her blankly as he fixed the cuff of his dress shirt. "Koharu told me Hisoka took a liking to you, something that doesn't happen often."

Seiyuri blinked as she realized he was Hitoka and unable to think of something to say, just stared at him. Finally, she opened her mouth and then—

"Midorima-kun, let's go before dinner starts without us!" The giggling voice of Suzuha reached their ears and they both turned to the left and stared as Suzuha dragged a displeased looking Midorima out of his room but his hands.

Seiyuri sighed lightly and with a polite smile to Hitoka she turned and walked back down the stairs, headed to the dining room to pick a place where she wouldn't have to seat near her stepsister.

When dinner was served Seiyuri couldn't help but smile at Hisoka who sat glued to her dad's side, obviously happy that he was home. Seiyuri just assumed that because of his job he wasn't home often but he seemed to have a good relationship with his children despite his personality.

Currently, the topic was unsurprisingly, Suzuha. They were discussing all of the activities she did and briefly talked about her social life and she made it very clear that she was single, claiming that she and her previous boyfriend ended things without any hard feelings.

Then suddenly the attention was switched as Hitoka took charge of the conversation. "So, Seiyuri. I heard you used to play violin, why'd you stop?"

Seiyuri jumped in her seat and placed her head against the table as she swallowed quickly. She stopped playing because her dad taught her violin and she didn't want any reminders of him left, but she couldn't say something like that so instead she said, "It got a little boring after a while."

Hitoka hummed quietly, his expression never changing. "It seems you and Shintaro have that in common. Seeing as he also stopped playing piano once high school started so he could focus on basketball."

"Ah," Seiyuri forced a smile. "But I simply dropped violin and never took up anything else."

"That is true, perhaps one day Shintaro will continue to play seeing as Hisoka loves it when he does." Hitoka smiled briefly before it disappeared.

Suzuha blinked. "But… Hisoka-chan is… uhm, deaf. So how can she like it when Midorima-kun plays?" She asked without a care of how much such a question could easily hurt the Midorima family. There was a silence and Midorima tensed.

Hitoka didn't seem affected and instead started talking about Koharu's promotion at work easily turning the topic away from that subject, Suzuha's question still lingering even when Seiyuri and her family were heading out of the door.

A hand wrapped around Seiyuri's fingers and she stopped to glance down at Hisoka, who did a few motions with her hands as she stared at her expectantly. Unable to read sign language, Seiyuri glanced upwards at the family.

It was her classmate who answered her. "She wants to know if you'll come and play with her again." He clarified blankly, his eyes staring at her face and he watched as she turned back to his little sister with a wide smile.

She flashed Hisoka a thumbs up and with a wave goodbye, Seiyuri disappeared around the corner.

.

.

.

The last bit of April came and went quickly and Seiyuri was relieved when Golden Week rolled around, meaning she finally got a break from all of the rumours that seemed to escalate over the month.

The most dreaded period rolled around on the last day of school before the break and Seiyuri found herself alone in gym once again, quietly throwing a basketball at the hoop only to have it hit the rim and fly off to the side every single time.

Walking back to the hoop, Seiyuri positioned herself once again and—"This is pathetic." Something warm pressed against her back and hands were placed over her own.

Midorima's eye twitched and he went through the motion of shooting with her. "This is how you shoot, not the previous way you were doing it. That was awful and unbearable to watch as a basketball player."

A blush spread across Seiyuri's face and she attempted to step away from him only he pulled her back quickly, his fingers burning her arm as he held her in place. "H-hey, what are you doing?" She asked quickly, noticing people were staring.

Warm breath tickled her ear and she cringed, shivers running down her spine. "I'm teaching you."

It was silently for a moment before Seiyuri swallowed. "Why?" She asked, wondering why he was suddenly being nice to her, no longer bothering to ignore her.

His lips curved upwards, "because you are inexperienced."

Seiyuri suddenly remembered her face day of school as she and Suzuha were walking to school, the conversation the two had ringing through her head and her ears started burning. Why was she thinking of such a thing at that moment?

Swallowing, Seiyuri quickly pulled herself away from the green haired boy and flashed him a nervous smile. "I'm good." She said quickly only her blush faded when she noticed Midorima's face.

Over the past weeks Seiyuri took notice of the bags underneath his eyes as he sat at his desk. He seemed exhausted lately and obviously it wasn't a good thing considering he was a starting member on the basketball team.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

Midorima's eyes shifted into a glare before he let out a calming breath, seeming to hesitate on whether to answer her. "I under estimated the energy used to look over one's own sister." He admitted, seeming greatly displeased with himself.

Looking after one's own sister? Seiyuri blinked in confusion for a moment before it all suddenly clicked. Koharu mentioned that she got a job promotion meaning she probably wouldn't be home as often, meaning the only one left to look after Hisoka when she wasn't in daycare would be Midorima.

Midorima crossed his arms in a thinking pose, looking slightly ridiculous with the hundreds of colourful rubber bands wrapped around his wrists. "I just need to make a schedule so I can balance basketball and babysitting Hisoka, so if I were to…" Soon he started adding and subtracting and Seiyuri lost count of how much hours he spent a day practicing and looking after Hisoka.

Finally, she stepped in timidly. "I… I can help you." She offered lightly and Midorima stopped in surprise. Quickly, Seiyuri raised her hands. "I-if you want! I mean I'm really good with kids and Hisoka doesn't seem to have a problem with me…"

Midorima slowly looked her over and she suddenly felt self-conscious about the skin her gym shorts didn't cover.

His lips suddenly curved upwards and he used a tapped finger to curtly push up his glasses. "I accept your offer. However—" The light flashed against his glasses, making her unable to see his eyes as she anticipated his conditions. "—you must take an interview."

Seiyuri blinked. "Huh?"

"An interview." Midorima repeated. "I will interview you before you can help me, I don't want a kidnapper babysitting my sister."

"WHAT?" Seiyuri yelled loudly. "I am not a kidnapper, Midorima. There is no need to take an interview." She snapped in a strained voice, disbelief spread across her face. "And even if I was a kidnapper, which I am not, why would I kidnap your little sister when I live right next door? It makes no sense!"

"Nonsense." Midorima waved around a dismissing hand. "Haven't you ever seen the American movie Disturbia? You never know the secrets your neighbours hide."

Seiyuri rolled her eyes. "There are a lot of differences between this and that movie. First, you're not on house arrest. Second, I'm not an old man!" She exclaimed loudly drawing curious eyes to them but she paid them no mind.

Midorima ignored her and at the end of the day, he slipped her a note. "The interview will take place here." He informed her before walking out of the classroom, leaving her to stare at his nice handwriting.

_April 30th, 12pm.  
Midorima Shintaro's room._

Suzuha would flip tits if she saw this. Quickly stuffing the note into her pocket Seiyuri couldn't help but feel like she was in a movie where two young lovers snuck around behind the backs of their peers and that fact that her stepsister was going after him only added to the thrill.

Movies definitely gave her unrealistic expectations of life because she and Midorima weren't anywhere near lovers.

Sadly.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter. I know the whole teaching someone how to shoot a basketball is cliché in the Kuroko no Basket fanfics but those scenes are so cute and I couldn't help it.  
Reviews would be lovely, again. Sorry for asking every chapter but reviews really do help me see what everyone thinks of my fanfic, good or bad. I always get self-conscious about my characters or whether the people are OOC, or if the storyline is going too fast.  
Anyways, I have a question…  
What colour is the dress?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Noteworthy  
4 – _how odd_**

It was later that day that Seiyuri discovered it.

She'd gotten home from school and suddenly felt the need to have a shower, so she went to her room and grabbed her clothes and a towel before she walked into the washroom, closing the door behind her.

Placing her clothes down onto the counter the hazel eyed girl took a few steps and raised her hands to grip the white curtains that hung at the sides of the window and just seconds before she slid them close, she met green eyes.

It was Midorima.

He was in his house, in his washroom, about to close the curtains to the window as well. The two stared at each other long and hard before they both slowly raised their hands and pointed at each other in confusion.

So their washroom windows faced each other perfectly. Awkward.

Swallowing, Seiyuri averted her eyes and slowly closed the curtains before standing there in silence. Finally snapping out of her daze she looked back up at the curtains in a suspicious manner. They weren't see through, were they?

Grumpily turning on the shower Seiyuri was about to pull her shirt over her head before she glanced back at the white curtains self-consciously and not wanting to take any chances of Midorima seeing her, she squatted on the floor and took off her clothes before crawling into the shower.

When she was finished she crawled out of the shower and redressed down low as well before she finally stood and pulled her wet hair up into a high ponytail meeting her own eyes in the mirror.

Finally with one last glance at the window, Seiyuri walked out of the washroom.

.

.

.

For a moment, Seiyuri wondered if she should tell Suzuha about the washroom. Then the girl opened her mouth at the dinner table and she immediately changed her mind.

"—yeah, and I bumped into him in the hallway and he totally grabbed my hand to steady me. He even met eyes with me." Suzuha's cheeks were red and her face was bright as she smiled at the others at the table while telling them about her destined encounter with Midorima at school.

Seiyuri rolled her eyes and unintentionally let out a scoff, earning shocked looks sent her way. Ayane put her chopsticks down and looked at her daughter with a slightly offended expression.

"Sei-chan, what's your problem?" She demanded lightly.

Seiyuri jumped before she lowered her head. "S-sorry, I got… food stuck in my throat." She lied easily though she doubted anyone believed her.

Ayane nodded though it was suspiciously. "Oh, Sei-chan tomorrow afternoon we were thinking about taking Suzu to the mall to get new volleyball gear. Her previous ones are getting old, you wouldn't mind staying home to take the laundry out of the washer, right?"

Seiyuri blinked. "A-actually mom, I'm going out tomorrow afternoon."

There was silence before Ayane leaned forward with wide eyes. "You made friends?!" She asked happily however Takashi frowned lightly.

"But Aya, what about Suzu's gear?" He asked looking slightly troubled however Ayane glanced at him with slightly narrowed eyes before turning back to her daughter.

"You can go out, Sei-chan. I'll just do the laundry tonight." She said curtly and didn't bother to acknowledge Takashi as she collected the dishes with a small frown on her lips. Takashi gave Suzuha a smile and then turned to Seiyuri, the curve in his lips faltering at the sight of his step daughter.

Seiyuri swallowed and returned the uneasy smile.

.

.

.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours, okay?"

Seiyuri was pulled into her mom's arms and she easily returned the hug. It was already 12pm and Ayane, Takashi, and Suzuha were just heading out to the mall to get Suzuha's near volleyball gear and mostly likely other things. Ayane pulled away and smiled at Seiyuri.

"Have fun!" Then she turned and the three walked out of the house, the click of the door loud as Seiyuri stood on the step silently, staring blankly at the closed door. Then she sprang into action, throwing her shoes on and quickly pulling her hair from its messy ponytail as she opened the door and stepped outside, relieved to see that Takashi's car was gone.

Creeping down the stairs of her house she glanced around cautiously in case they came back before quickly running out of her yard and down the side walk, turning into Midorima's yard with a sharp turn and stopping at his front door.

Seiyuri blinked. Why was she sneaking around?

Snorting she stood from her hunched position and calmly knocked on the front door. She waited for almost a minute before the door swung open and her classmate stood in front of her in a white shirt and a pair of sweats, surprising her with his untidy appearance.

"You're late." He told her instantly as he held his phone up to her face to show her the time.

Seiyuri leaned away from the device wearily. "Midorima, it's only 12:03pm." She informed him quietly with a raised eye brow.

Midorima frowned. "Yes. I told you to be here at 12pm. You are late."

"S-sorry. It won't happen again…" Seiyuri apologized and awkwardly shifted from foot to foot as the taller boy continued to stare downwards at her with a criticizing look. Swallowing nervously, the hazel eyed girl looked up and met his eyes hesitantly. "Is something wrong?"

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before crossing his arms across his chest. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What?" Seiyuri's heart leapt at his sudden question. Why was he asking her such a sudden and random question?

"If you have a boyfriend you obviously won't have enough time to help me watch Hisoka." Midorima said calmly and then tilted his head. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." Seiyuri answered instantly.

Silence.

Then, "Okay, come upstairs and we'll continue this interview." Midorima spun around and left the door open for the girl causing her to stare after him awkwardly as he turned the corner and left her field of vision, the sound of his footsteps going up the stairs filling the empty house.

Seiyuri sighed in relief and stepped into his house. "Sorry for the intrusion." She mumbled under her breath.

.

"Any criminal records?"

Seiyuri blanched. "N-no."

"Have you ever been suspended or expelled from a school?"

"No…"

"Have you ever murdered someone?"

"No."

"Kidnapped?"

"I thought we already went over this—"

"Quiet. Have you ever—"

Seiyuri sighed softly and left her eyes travel from Midorima's face as she tuned out his ridiculous questions to look around his room from her place sitting on the table in the middle of the room. There was a book shelf with books neatly tucked into alphabetical order, he had a desk where his school work seemed to be placed and his uniform and school bag were hung neatly on a hook on the book of the door. His bed wasn't fixed due to Hisoka who was currently tangled up in the blankets as she slept face down, her long green hair tangled.

Turning her attention back to her classmate, Seiyuri let her eyes run over his oddly unkempt hair and his wrinkled clothing. Weird. Midorima seemed to be a very neat and prepared person by his room and the way he held himself, yet when she came into his room he was quickly attempting to clean off the table of cups and random papers.

It was almost as if he—

"Seiyuri?" At the use of her first name she looked up with wide eyes as Midorima stared at her. "Have you not heard a word I just said? Please take this seriously—"

Seiyuri let an amused smile curve her lips and she met his eyes. "You should be the one taking this more seriously, Midorima. This is your precious little sister we're talking about here."

Midorima's eye twitched. "Hah?"

"You were still sleeping when I knocked on the door, right?" Seiyuri asked him calmly and Midorima stiffened for a brief moment before he cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You don't seem to be an axe murderer, so yes, you may help me babysit Hisoka." Midorima continued on talking, completely ignoring Seiyuri's question causing her to smile slightly. He awkwardly shuffled around with the papers in front of him before looking underneath the table, and seeming to find what he was looking for he grabbed a paper from the floor and slid it across the surface to her. "This is our schedule. Every second day we have basketball practices in the morning, so you will have to walk Hisoka to her daycare. The other days I have practice afterschool, however my mom has these days off so you only have to pick her up from daycare and watch her until I return from practice once a week. Weekends are free since I don't have practices on weekends unless it's something like the Interhigh coming. Also, when walking Hisoka to daycare you have to hold her hand to whole way or she'll trip and—"

Seiyuri blinked and the rest of his words went in one ear and out the other. That was a lot of information. It was also a lot to do. Blinking quickly as she went over all she would have to do the hazel eyed girl managed to pretend she was still listening as she wondered if she would be able to handle all of that. She thought it would be only a couple of times week that she would have to babysit Hisoka but…

Seiyuri glanced at the sleeping girl sprawled out on the bed, drool now coming out of her mouth. Seiyuri smiled softly. Eh, who cared? Hisoka was cute anyway.

"—Also, sign language." This made Seiyuri turned her attention back to Midorima who ran his hand through his hair was an exhausted sigh, sliding another paper across the table to her. "These are some of the main signs that I drew so that you could help understand what Hisoka needs but obviously it's not going to be enough if you're serious about helping."

Seiyuri's lips parted in shock. "I-I have to learn sign language?"

Midorima sighed once more. "I know it's a lot to take in, but unfortunately my mother, father, and I agreed to never get another babysitter unless it was someone we know."

"Why?" Seiyuri asked curiously and Midorima looked up.

"Last year we had a regular babysitter for Hisoka that was highly recommended and as it turns out, she was abusing Hisoka." Midorima told her blankly and Seiyuri's stomach dropped.

"Th-that's terrible." She muttered in disbelief.

"Yes. So, are you serious about this or no?"

Seiyuri nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Midorima nodded as well. "Then I'll give you these for a now and whenever we have time as school I'll help teach you bits and pieces of sign language." He stood and stared down at her intently. "I think that concludes everything. Have you eaten lunch yet?"

Seiyuri blinked. "Oh, no. I haven't yet." She totally forgot. Standing quietly she watched as Midorima picked up Hisoka from her place sleeping causing her to wake up lazily and stare at her brother with tired eyes. She raised her hand and made a motion causing Midorima to nod before turning to her.

"Would you like to eat with us?"

Seiyuri smiled. "I would like that."

.

So… how did it end up like this?

Seiyuri glared slightly as she turned her attention to the green haired boy as he sat quietly on the couch with Hisoka by his side. Roughly turning off the stove Seiyuri used a cloth to grab the pan and grabbed a spatula with the other before walking to the table where three plates sat comfortably. She slowly placed the contents in the pan onto the plates before walking back over to the stove and placed the pan back on top of it.

"It's ready." Seiyuri said through gritted teeth, annoyed that she was the one who ended up making the lunch.

Midorima and Hisoka made their way over and sat down at the table as Seiyuri took her place as well. The three sat in silence before Hisoka let out a cute giggle and poked her pancake lightly.

Midorima blinked down at the food. "What is this?"

"It's pancakes." Seiyuri replied instantly. "They're just a little… crispy."

"These pancakes have been burnt to hell and back." Midorima told her with an annoyed look.

Seiyuri let out a huff and turned to him. "Well would you like to show me your amazing cooking skills?" She asked harshly and pushed her plate away from her. She sucked a cooking. "We should have just gotten ramen or something…"

Midorima looked up and his glasses flashed.

.

.

Takao laughed loudly as he mischievously ran away from his friend as he attempted to hit him. Stumbling slightly on the road he regained his balance and he and his friend walked at a slow pace, talking about something that Takao didn't really find interesting, though he participated in the conversation as not to look rude.

"You don't hold your chopsticks like that."

"Eh? But I've always held them like this…"

Takao stopped. Turning to the side he let his light eyes travel over the ramen stand to his left at the sound of two familiar voices. He couldn't see their faces because of the curtain that held the ramen stands name on it but he could see their legs and while he couldn't decipher who the girl was by her shoes Takao definitely recognized the sneakers on the males feet.

However he didn't need to look at their feet to realize who was sitting at the ramen stand, he only needed to hear their voices.

"Takao-san, you coming?"

"Huh?" Takao looked up before grinning. "Yeah, I'm coming." He started to walk forward and catch up with his friends but he couldn't help but glance over his shoulder back at the ramen stand.

How odd, Midorima and Seiyuri hung out on the weekends?


End file.
